<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows of Darkness by OctolingO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537031">Shadows of Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO'>OctolingO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Darksverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The third installment in my Darksverse series :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Darksverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Riddle of the Rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Legend opened the creaky wooden door to his house, stepping inside. It was the same as when he’d left it; with the sheets on the bed thrown every which way, the two pots shoved into a corner, and a table flipped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Whoah, looks like someone fought a war in here.” Feather said. Legend winced, thinking back to the massive argument he and his Zelda had had mere hours before he’d been transported to a then-new Hyrule with the then-new heroes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What’s this?” Fury asked, gesturing to a suspicious red stain on the wall. Legend’s heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I… I don’t know, that wasn’t there before.” Twilight wiped a finger over the stain, and held up a hand now wet with blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s fresh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Looks like there’s another note.” Feral said, crawling out from behind the flipped table. “But, seeing as I cannot read, why don’t you do it?” The boy held out a piece of paper to Legend, who took it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“‘If you ever want to see your bunny friend again, meet me next to the mountaintop wren!’” He recited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Legend then proceeded to tear the paper into a hundred little shreds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s Ravio.” Fury said. “He’s in trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Wow, nice deduction!” Legend snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Who’s Ravio?” Wind asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“He’s a merchant who helped me on my travels.” Legend explained tersely. “And it seems like our local psychopath captured him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“He said something about a wren, on a mountain? Where is that?” Sky said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s a bird-shaped weather vane, probably up at Death Mountain. That’s where we need to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright, well then you and Fury can lead the way.” Time said. “I assume his Hyrule is similar to this one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s, uh… it’s not, but I think I can manage.” Fury said, nervously fiddling with a strand of his purple hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Just shut up and follow me.” Legend growled. Fury blinked, taken aback. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Sorry.” He muttered, hugging his arms to his chest and glancing down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s fine.” Legend said irritably, leaving his house and slamming the door behind him. Hyrule and Darkness spared worried looks at Fury (as did the majority of the other boys) before joining Legend outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Death Mountain’s this way.” Legend pointed at a large volcano, looming in the distance. “If we hope to get there before our next Switch, we should get going now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright, guys.” Legend said, standing at the foot of Death Mountain. It hadn’t been nearly as far away as it had appeared. “Be on your guard; we need to go through lots of tunnels to get to the weather vane and there are rockslides in the tunnels sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Thanks for the warning.” Assassin said. He seemed a lot more… detached than he had in Wind’s Hyrule, which meant V was once again in control (G or R probably had been when they’d gone swimming). </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Are you sure you know which tunnels to take?” Darkness asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m sure.” Legend replied. He beckoned over his shoulder, striding into the tunnels. The first few were relatively easy to travel through, having no rockslides at all, only some small gaps that the Links had to jump over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>It was the tunnels further onto Death Mountain that started becoming a problem. Massive boulders were crashing down from high ledges, keeping everyone on their guard. </span>
  
  
  <span>“We’re almost to the weather vane, be on your guard.” Legend said, voice echoing off the tunnel walls. He leapt backwards as a boulder crashed in front of him. “Like that.” The boys carefully traversed through the tunnel, and, miraculously, no one got crushed. The worst injury was that Assassin got a cut across his face from some rock shrapnel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy Hylia I can’t believe no one’s dead.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Legend thought. He reached the weather vane, stopping short when he saw the pale figure standing at the base to the Tower of Hera. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ghirahim, and he was holding Ravio by the Lorulian’s dark hair. A knife was pressed against Ravio’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hi, Link!” Ghirahim said with a sickening grin. “Not one step closer, or I might just stain the rocks!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Separated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“Let him go, Ghirahim!” Time shouted. “I see no reason to bring hostages into this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Because it gives me leverage!” Ghirahim’s mouth curved into a disturbing grin. “And leverage gives me the power to win.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“I killed you once!” Sky said, moving to draw the Master Sword. “I can do it again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’ve grown much stronger since that adventure all those years ago, skychild.” Ghirahim said. He wiggled his fingers. “And since your friend over there stabbed me.” Deity shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’d do it again, given the chance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“But you won’t, because I’ll kill your little friend if you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What do you want?” Legend demanded. “Whatever it is, we can pay it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Legend!” Fury hissed. “Are you trying to get us killed?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“He might be.” Ghirahim smirked. “What I want is that.” He pointed to the Master Sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Sky said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright then.” Ghirahim pressed the knife further into Ravio’s neck, causing the boy to whimper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“D-don’t give him what he wants, Link.” Ravio said. “I’m a coward, anyways. I’m not useful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Shut up.” Legend growled. “We’re going to save you.” He discreetly jerked his head, and an arrow stuck itself in the middle of Ghirahim’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Darkness had concealed himself and snuck away from the group, then readied his bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ghirahim fell backwards, releasing Ravio—who ran towards the heroes and buried his face in Legend’s neck, sobbing. Legend, in a rare show of vulnerability, tightly hugged Ravio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You’re such an idiot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Legend.” Twilight said, effectively killing the mood. “We have to get going, that arrow didn’t stop anything.” Indeed, Ghirahim was standing up. He yanked the arrow from his face and threw it to the ground, sending blood pouring over his insane expression. He flicked a hand, sending a shard of diamond magic at the links. Twilight deflected it with his sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You guys run!” Time shouted. “Me, Twi, Sky, Feather, and Deity will hold Ghirahim off!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“But—” Wild began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“He’s right!” Deity roared. “We’re the strongest sword fighters! We can do this! Go, run! Warriors and Obsession can protect you too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We can protect ourselves! And we’re not leaving!” Wind said. He wiped a tear from his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Wind.” Feral said. “Deity’s right. I don’t like it either, but we have to go.” He picked up Wind and began running, shooting bursts of lighting and fire at Ghirahim as the demon engaged in fighting with the six heroes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>An hour later, the remaining heroes deemed themselves far enough away from the fighting to take a breather. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We’re so stupid.” Wind sobbed, sinking to his knees. “They’re probably dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No, they’re not.” Warriors said. “Deity was right; they are the best sword fighters.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We should go and check if they’re alright.” Assassin said. He wiped dirt off his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“They might still be fighting.” Hyrule guessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No, they wouldn’t.” Warriors and Obsession said at the same time. They looked at each other before Warriors kept talking: “None of them, save for Deity have the stamina to last that long. And Deity couldn’t beat Ghirahim without help from us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Warriors is right.” Four said. “Making sure they’re okay is the best course of action right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Then let’s get going before night falls.” Legend said. Ravio was still clinging tightly to his arm, and he patted the other’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>They set out to find their friends. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello my readers! I have some not so fun news :/<br/>I will have to give up my computer when my summer class ends, in just under two weeks. I won’t get it back until school starts in late August/early September. I have one chapter of this in reserve, so I can promise one update, but I can’t promise more than that. However, I am trying to write as much as possible before I lose my computer so I can have more updates to post.<br/>Sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They reached the weather vane a good two hours after they’d started moving, since they were all tired from running so quickly away from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The sight they were met with was not the one they wanted. The reddish stone of Death Mountain had bloodstains on it, and a claw from a wolf—either Carnage or Twilight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You think they…” Feral said quietly. Assassin shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. There’d be bodies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he took them.” Warriors spat, voice venomous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we need to find them.” Darkness said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But where would Ghirahim have taken them? He can evidently travel between worlds. We have no clue where he went.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“He left another note.” Legend growled as he picked up the paper. “‘Uh-oh!’” he read. “‘Looks like someone’s taken your friends! If you want them, come to the lockup!’” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a lockup?” Apprentice asked after Legend had finished the note and shredded it and burned it with his Fire Rod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a prison.” Wild explained. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>lockup is in Hyrule Castle, in my Hyrule.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again with the prisons.” Fury muttered. “Can’t we have an adventure in a bright open field for once?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Complaining won’t get us anywhere.” Hyrule said. “We need to find a portal to get to Wild’s Hyrule.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Assassin asked. “Even if we found one, there’s no guarantee it would lead to Wild’s Hyrule.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just have to try.” Warriors said. “There’s no telling what Ghirahim is doing to them as we’re sitting here bickering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we not think about that?” Feral said desperately. “I just want to find Carn—them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I guess we should look for a portal.” Obsession said. “Legend, you can lead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Legend said sarcastically. They began sweeping through his Hyrule, desperately searching for a portal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys! I found one!” Wild shouted. The others scrambled over to him, staring at the swirling mass of purple and black. Warriors grinned and walked in without a second thought. Legend cursed, but he walked in right behind Warriors. The rest of the heroes followed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They emerged in a field near a set of clashing peaks. A group of horses grazed on grass towards the mountains, and there were ruined statues surrounding them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wild cursed, very loudly, when they appeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? This is your Hyrule, right?” Apprentice asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. This just isn’t a great place to end up.” Wild said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” As Apprentice spoke, a red dot appeared on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That.” Wild yanked Apprentice out of the way as a laser beam shot past him. “Run!” The heroes wasted no time escaping the Guardian, and Wild dispatched it with a few well placed Ancient Arrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Fury demanded. “It almost killed Apprentice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Guardian.” Wild said. “Corrupted Sheikah tech.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Thanks.” Apprentice said, eyes wide. He held a hand to his chest. Wind patted him on the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Wild will look out for us!” He said with a grin, though that grin faded when he remembered that Twilight was usually the one to do what Wild was doing now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We can get horses at the stable, just over there.” Wild said, pointing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Great.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Imprisoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight warning for blood/mild torture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Time opened his eyes with a groan. They’d almost beaten Ghirahim, it had seemed. He had been knocked down, his gleaming sword flung from his hand by a well timed shard of magic from Carnage. Deity had been preparing to kill Ghirahim, when the demon had suddenly released a massive burst of bladed magic. It had lacerated the faces of the two Twilight Heroes, who had been holding Ghirahim down—since they were the strongest out of the group. All six heroes had quickly been overpowered by the blast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now he was here, in a prison cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wearing nothing but boxer shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the bright side, Twilight, Carnage, Sky, and Feather were in the cell too—all five heroes were chained by their wrists. Twilight and Carnage were in their wolf forms, their fur stained with their own blood and their faces muzzled with rusty metal contraptions. Time exhaled nervously. This was not looking good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sky sucked in a breath as he woke, sitting up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time?” He said, upon opening his eyes. Time waved. “He captured us, didn’t he.” It wasn’t a question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did.” Time said with a wince. Sky rubbed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should’ve known this would happen. I should’ve said it was a bad idea, so we wouldn’t be in this stupid mess!” He raised his voice, startling the other three heroes awake. Twilight and Carnage whined and made no move to get up. Feather sat up, took one look at their predicament, and started crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe Ghira did this to us.” He mumbled. “I thought he loved me.” Sky’s expression softened, and he wrapped his counterpart in a hug. Feather cried harder. “I’m sorry, this is such a stupid thing to be crying over.” He said with a laugh that had no joy in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He broke your heart. You have every reason to be crying.” Time said, thinking back to a night when Twilight had started sobbing as he told her about Midna—about six months into their travels as a group. Feather rewarded Time with a shaky smile, which crumbled when he took in the sight of the two wolves lying prone on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they’re fine.” Sky said. “Ghirahim’s blast sure roughed them up, though.” He looked down at himself. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>pale</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said in shock. “Geez.” Feather started laughing, maybe a little hysterically. But it felt good to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laughing was cut off the moment Ghirahim stepped into the cell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a shout, Time flung himself at the demon lord. He was jerked back as his chains pulled tight, and Ghirahim smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice try, Hero of Time.” He said. “You almost had me. I might have to shorten those chains.” He clucked his tongue and put a finger on his chin, as if thinking about something. “But first…” Ghirahim strolled between Time and the Heroes of Sky, staying conveniently out of their reach. He kicked Carnage and Twilight in the ribs. “Transform back into your human forms, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They… Ghira, they’re wearing muzzles.” Feather said uncertainly. Ghirahim shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Muzzles don’t stop them from transforming.” He kicked the two wolves again. “I’m beginning to lose my patience.” Neither hero changed forms. Ghirahim rolled his eyes. “We do this the hard way, then.” He grabbed Sky by the shoulder, summoning his rapier and holding it up to the other hero’s neck. “Transform, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” With a submissive whine, Twilight and Carnage turned into their human forms, their arms, faces, and chests torn by Ghirahim’s magic from earlier. Ghirahim left a streak of blood across Sky’s nose with his blade, before watching with a sick grin as the metal muzzles dug into the skin around Carnage and Twilight’s mouths and noses. Twilight took it, staring at Ghirahim in defiance as his face began to bleed. Carnage tried, but it was clear the muzzle was reminding him strongly of the Mask of Twilight from his travels. He was hyperventilating by the time the muzzle found its new alignment on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You monster.” Time said through gritted teeth, trying not to look at Twilight. Ghirahim put a hand to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m blushing, hero.” He said. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours, so have some fun for now!” He strode from the cell, swishing his cape behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he left, Carnage’s already cracked facade fell completely. He screamed, trying to tear the muzzle off his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get it off, get it off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>get it off</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He yelled. He slammed his face against the wall, causing Twilight to gasp and pull him away. “Let go of me!” Carnage shouted. Twilight’s grip did not waver, though it was clear he was in pain trying to restrain his counterpart. “Please let go of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carnage. You’re okay.” Twilight said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? This doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay, Wolf Boy!” Carnage snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it doesn’t.” Twilight said with a gesture to his own bloodied face. “But you need to calm down.” Carnage turned to Twilight, eyes blazing with anger, but he took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” He apologized. Twilight smiled beneath his muzzle. He patted Carnage on the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think the others are looking for us?” Feather wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course they are.” Carnage said. “We’d do the same for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d probably tear the prison cell apart with your bare hands.” Feather said. Carnage nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So would I.” Twilight said. Time nodded to himself. Out of all eighteen of them, Carnage and Twilight were easily the most protective of the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sky yawned and rubbed at his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not even that late, is it?” He asked. Time shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> think that all of us are exhausted.” Sky nodded, leaning his head on Feather’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Feather tensed up, but he did not move as Sky fell asleep. Time smiled, leaning against the cell wall as his exhaustion began to overpower him. He dozed slightly, but snapped awake when he realized that Ghirahim could burst into the cell at any moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to be alert. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Old Man.” Twilight said from where he was chained. “Go to sleep. It’s clear you need rest.” Beside him, Carnage nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need sleep too, Pup.” Time said. It was true: Twilight had never been very good at getting sleep (due to his habit of taking first watch and his alter-ego as Wolfie), and dark circles were starting to appear under his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Twilight said. In direct contradiction to what he’d just said, he yawned. The movement disturbed his muzzle and smeared blood near the edges of it. Time grimaced on behalf of his protegѐ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we all just go to sleep?” Carnage suggested. “No monsters can get at us in here, anyways. Ghirahim won’t hurt us while we’re asleep.” Twilight nodded. Time sighed and ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Goodnight, Pup.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this one is kinda short</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wait right here, I’m going to go get us some horses.” Wild said. “We can fight two people per horse, and I don’t need one, so we need six horses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“That’s a lot.” Warriors said. “Are you sure you can get that many?” Wild laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Watch me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Thirty minutes later, Wild had a gathering of six horses grazing in front of the other heroes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Huh.” Assassin said. “Nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Thank you. Everyone, pair up and get on a horse.” The various boys began climbing onto the horses: Feral with Apprentice, Warriors with Wind, Obsession with Assassin, Legend with Ravio, Fury with Darkness, and Hyrule with Four. Wild pulled out his Sheikah slate and summoned a horse-like machine with two wheels instead of four legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What in Hylia’s name is that?” Warriors asked skeptically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s the Master Cycle.” Wild explained. “It’s like a horse but faster, and it doesn’t get tired. It does need fuel though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright, sounds good.” Warriors said as he helped Wind onto the back of a horse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We need saddles, though.” Wild said. “I’ll go buy us some.” He walked over to the stable manager, Ravio stealthily trailing behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I need six saddles and bridles, please.” Wild said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Great! That’ll be 120 Rupees.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Excuse me?” Ravio scoffed. “120 Rupees?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Um, yes?” The stable manager said, obviously confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“This here is Link. Hero of Courage. Or haven’t you noticed?” Ravio jerked a thumb at Wild. “He’s going to save your butt, the least you can do is give him a discount.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“O-oh, um, alright. 60 Rupees, Link. Sorry for the inconvenience.” The stable manager stammered. Wild shrugged, handing him three Red Rupees. As they walked away and the stable hands started fitting the horses with saddles, Wild whispered to Ravio:</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You know I could’ve paid 120 Rupees.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I know. But it never hurts to get a discount.” Ravio said with a smile. Wild grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You have a point.” Wild deposited a few apples into his Master Cycle for fuel, then got on it. “Everyone ready?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“Let’s go.” Apprentice said, adjusting his hat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Follow me. Keep an eye out for enemies; we want to go as fast as possible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Agreed.” Legend snapped the reins on his horse, sending it running. Wild cursed and revved up the Master Cycle, leading the set of heroes to Hyrule Castle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“We’ll have to swim across.” Wild said, looking at the moat surrounding Hyrule Castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Wait, don’t you have teleporting technology?” Warriors asked. “We could’ve used that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t want to risk Ghirahim sensing the magic and capturing us. The fact that we’ve so far gone undetected is the only reason we’re not dead.” Wild said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I have an easier idea.” Wind volunteered. “I can change the wind direction so it shoves us towards the Castle, then all we have to do is glide there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“That could work. How many of you have gliding materials? I do.” Wild held out his Paraglider, as did Feral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I have this.” Fury said, unhooking his long cape. “It’ll work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I have a cape too.” Legend said as he pulled the fabric from his pack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Same.” Four took out a red cape that looked similar to Legend’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Me and Wind both have Deku Leaves.” Apprentice said with a grin. Wind high-fived his counterpart as the two revealed their gliders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“That leaves me, Obsession, Hyrule, Darkness, and Ravio without a way to glide.” Warriors said. “And I can’t swim very well, so that’s out of the question.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hmmm. You can’t stay here, because we’ll probably need you to help in the lockup.” Wild said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh!” Ravio exclaimed. He took a wooden rod with leaves on the end out of his bag. “I have this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I have one too.” Legend said, taking out a Tornado Rod of his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“So do I.” Fury revealed his Tornado Rod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Then two of us still need to find a way across. Thanks, Ravio.” Obsession said, snatching a Tornado Rod. Hyrule and Darkness grabbed one too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Me and Rabbit Boy over here will wait for you to get back.” Warriors said, hand going to his sword. Ravio noticed this and paled. Warriors glanced back at him. “What? I’m not going to kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Are you sure, War?” Legend asked. “You’re a pain in the behind, but we still need you as part of the group.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m flattered.” Warriors deadpanned. “But yes, I’m sure. We’ll be just fine. Now you guys go rescue them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright.” Wild said. “I’ll make an updraft, Wind, you make sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> wind is pointing the right way.” Wild crouched, creating a violent updraft where he was standing—accompanied with a ghostly image of a Rito. Wind twirled his Wind Waker around, ruffling Warriors’ scarf with a gust pointing towards the castle. He turned, tightly hugging Warriors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>careful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Sure thing, Sailor.” Warriors replied. He patted Wind on the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Warriors and Ravio watched as their companions flew towards the Castle. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>